


Love Notes

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds out messages written on Post-It Notes can be good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta. 
> 
> For my Primeval Bingo card prompt: Post-It Notes.

Connor entered the flat and the smile on his face faded as soon as he noticed the Post-it note on the door. He thought he'd come to an understanding with James, but maybe he'd mistaken the frantic sex when he'd returned from the past as something more than it was. Maybe James was just happy he didn't have to break in any new staff or look after Sid and Nancy by himself? His eyes widened when he actually read what was on the note, grinning as relief rushed through him and made him light-headed. He took a few calming breaths before he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. 

He slowly walked down the hall, his eyes darting in search of the next Post-it and he hurried forward to read it. A smidgen of common sense had Connor pausing as he read the note, mentally comparing the handwriting and words to James'. Yep, it was his and Connor swallowed, wondering what James had planned and... well, he could only hope it was what he thought it was. He shook his head, daydreaming was all well and good but, why wait when he could have it for real? He turned his attention back to the note and moaned softly before obeying it, stripping off his T-shirt and jeans before glancing around for somewhere to put them. There was no need to leave them in an untidy mess and have James snark at him over it, that would just spoil the evening. 

Ah, yes. He opened the guest room door and tossed his clothing inside, mumbling a quick, “Hi guys. Keep the noise down, please, and don't eat my clothes. OK?” He took the chirping for agreement before shutting the door firmly again. 

His eyes fell on another Post-it he'd missed when he'd opened the door and he frowned before scurrying to the kitchen for his pets' food. James was probably right but... what a mood killer. He quickly grabbed the bowls and let himself back into the guest room, petting Sid and Nancy before noticing another Post-it note. He quickly read it before sighing, his lover knew him too well and he took the time to grab his discarded clothing and put it out of the reach of his pets. 

Slipping back out while Sid and Nancy were occupied, he noticed the Post-it on what had been James' bedroom door and hurried towards it. He cracked the door open before sliding through, his gaze falling on the sight of James on their bed with his glasses perched on his nose as he read a report. 

“James,” Connor almost whined as his cock hardened at the thought of James naked under the sheet, at least, he hoped James was. 

James quirked an eyebrow before shaking his head. “I hoped you'd be better at following instructions by now, Con.”

Connor frowned before grinning as he recalled the specific instructions on the last Post-it note. “I got myself ready at the ARC.” 

James swallowed hard before gasping, “Fuck!”

“Yes, please.” Connor replied as he stepped out of his boxers, his cock springing free and marking his stomach with pre-come. 

“Shall we see if you can obey the final note?” James asked mildly as he put his papers to one side and flicked the sheets off his body. 

Connor licked his lips as he stared at James' naked body before he grinned when he read the final Post-it note, the ink running slightly on the wet paper: DO ~~NOT~~ : Ride Me. 

How could he resist?


End file.
